Meeting Again
by Everlasting Dreams
Summary: Fate broke us apart, and now it’s the only thing that’s bringing us together. –Literati


  
**Title**: Meeting Again  
  
**Summary**: Fate broke us apart, and now it's the only thing that's bringing us together. –Literati 

  
**Pairings**: Rory/Jess

**Reviews: **Reviews are highly appreciated, they're a way of telling me that you guys like what I have to write and they're also a way of telling me to keep on going.   
**  
Author's Note**:This is my first story that I've posted online. I've written other stuff but I just never though that it was good enough to post on fanfiction.net. The plot is a little AU-ish but all the events and things happened, like Jess going to California. 

--

I sat in the back of the bookstore, looking though an old copy of The Fountainhead. I looked at my watch; it was already 5:30. Even though I had only been in the store for ten minutes, it had seemed like centuries. I stood up and looked at the shelves of books, I cringed at the fact that the reason I came in here was to get away from the cold. I made my way to the cashier to pay for my book. A middle-aged woman with glasses smiled at me and picked up my book.

"Fan of Ayn Rand?" she asked politely. 

I nodded and smiled back, "I also like Jane Austen, but I didn't see any of her books on the shelves." I had spent most of my time in New York going though various used bookstores to look for a first edition copy of Pride and Prejudice and had not succeeded. This was my fifth stop today, even though I had no intentions of making a fifth stop. 

"A young man came by a few days ago and took my only copy of Jane Austen. It was a first edition of Pride and Prejudice too. It took my years to find one in that condition. But he paid at lease double of what I got for it." The woman said. 

"Did you catch his name by any chance?" I asked hopefully. Maybe I can get in contact of him and ask him where to get another one, or just to get to know someone in New York. I wanted to leave Connecticut, to get away from it all. I wasn't sick of living in Stars Hollow, but when I graduated Yale I had no intentions of returning to life with my mother. But now since she got married to Luke Danes, it seemed like there was nothing for me there, so I left and got an apartment in New York. 

"Yes I did in fact, his name was Jess Mariano." 

I froze. She said the young man was Jess Mariano. Jess Mariano. I couldn't believe that Jess was back in New York, and probably in the area since he stopped by this bookstore. My mind went back to the moments that I had with him, those moments that were in the back of my mind until she mentioned Jess's name. I had forgotten about him, or at lease_ tried_ to forget. It was hard to just forget someone that you've been in love with for at lease two years. 

"Um, would you mind giving me his phone number?" I asked. I hesitated before asking this, I wasn't sure that he'd remember me, maybe he didn't even want to talk to me. Ever since we broke up I was lost for a while, not wanting to have another boyfriend.   
  


"I'm sorry, but I don't ask my customers that. Maybe if you stop by tomorrow you can catch him. He's a frequent visitor here."

"Oh okay, well I might stop by." I said, as soon as she replied that she didn't get his phone number. I smiled at the cashier, but I was still a little upset over the fact that I wouldn't be able to get in contact with Jess. I kept on debating on myself to ask Luke if he had heard anything about him. His reply was no and I just nodded and smiled. _If I really wanted to talk to him I would have looked up his name in the phonebook. _I did look it up though, but I never found it, because I didn't really think he would return here, especially here. But it was a little bit obvious that the place he would return to would be NY because he was from here and I could tell that he liked it here than in Stars Hollow. 

I opened the door, sighed and began walking the block and a half to my apartment. 

--

I had arrived a few minutes earlier than planned and saw that I had messages on my machine. I pressed the button and began to listen while I went to the kitchen to get some coffee. 

MACHINE: FOUR NEW MESSAGES 

Sweetie! You need to come by soon, your little sister's missing you! She's trying to say Rory now! 

I smiled at her mother's short message. I thought about Brooke, her mother and Luke's youngest daughter. She was trying to speak but she couldn't say anything yet. I sat down and waited for the other messages to start

_Gilmore! You need to get that story to be by Friday! _

I cringed at voice of Paris's voice. It was little strange to hear her voice considering the fact that it was rarity for her to call me. She was always complaining on how I wouldn't get my stories into her by the deadline. Which isn't true, but if you argue with her on that… chances are that you'll lose. 

_Hey Rory! Are we still on for Saturday night?_

My thoughts then drifted on my best friend, Tracy Stevens. I had plans to go to the movies with her on Saturday, and couldn't wait for that. I needed to get away from all the stress from work, and since my mind kept on thinking of Jess, I needed to get away even more. 

_Rory its Chris. Listen sorry about the other night. Call me back okay? _

Chris was the guy that I worked with at the New York Times. He asked me out, and I accepted. The night was a complete disaster, but he still was sweet afterwards. I guess he called to apologize for everything, since after that we talked less. 

MACHINE: END OF MESSAGES 

I wasn't used to hearing that phrase. I walked back into the kitchen, grabbed a menu from the table and grabbed the phone and dialed "Mr. Win's Chinese Food" and began to order. 

--

"Have you got it yet?" Paris yelled into my ear the next day. 

"Got what?" I replied, I suddenly remembered that she was referring to the article that she called me about the previous night. "Oh that, it's not Friday yet."

"I know that. It's just that Julio is going nuts over there and his craziness is rubbing off on me."

I rolled my eyes at her "Chill okay?"

"Chill? You're 27 and still using phrases like "chill"?"

"If you stop bothering me I'll write faster." I said heading down to my desk. She followed me but then turned back when she heard her name. 

"I'm not through with you." She said, in a threatening way. 

I just sighed and sat down on in my chair. I heard Paris talking to someone, but I just ignored it. But when I heard a very familiar voice, I stood up and was surprised to see…

--

**Author's Note: Just a little suspense for you… wonder who it is…? **


End file.
